To Be Needed
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción 'Para ser Necesario' - En un caso, tanto la viuda como la hija del hombre muerto están coqueteando con John. Sherlock está muy celoso. De camino a casa, se encuentran con un callejón oscuro. No están en una relación - todavía. Catalogado M por razones atrevidas. Johnlock.


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Slash**. Es decir, relación **hombre-hombre**, si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Lemmon -muy cachondo-**, claramente es categoría **M**, así que ¿qué esperabas?

**Fluff.** Final feliz... ¿problem?

Este es un **Sherlock/John**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

******theyleaveanote**: Thank you very much for letting me translate your -hot and sexy- oneshot.

* * *

El link original es este:

(Dejen en la barra de direcciones desde la H hasta la T)(/)s(/)8359789(/)1(/)To_Be_Needed

Por favor, déjenle un **review**, agréguenla como **favorito** -fic o autor-, etc. Gracias x3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto. La historia no es mía, sólo traduzco.

* * *

Para ser Necesario

Capítulo Único

Por: **theyleaveanote**

Traducción: **Lenay_chan**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

"¡Dios mío, puedo decir que estuviste en el ejército! ¡Eres simplemente tan fuerte!" dijo la Sra. Templeton entre risitas.

"Él fue médico" Sherlock dijo, levantando la vista de la agenda del Sr. Templeton.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Susie Templeton ausentemente. Se muerde el labio y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, entrelazando sus dedos tras ella para empujar el pecho.

"Un _médico_," Sherlock repitió "y _médico_ militar, no un soldado. En realidad no debería impactar tanto en su musculatura."

"Bueno, lo hizo." Susie dijo con voz sedosa. Ella dirige un dedo a la manga de John. John se aclara la garganta y mira fijamente el techo -el _techo_. No es su mirada Sherlock-sácame-de-aquí. Sherlock no sabe por que no es su mirada Sherlock-sácame-de-aquí. Es algo completamente diferente, algo que Sherlock no ha visto en él antes.

La Sra. Templeton tiene la oportunidad de atrapar la mirada de John, y lo hace.

"Alguien que ha visto todo de la guerra, todo el _terror_... necesita una mujer fuerte para apoyarlo, ¿no te parece?" le lanza una mirada a su hija "Una _mujer_... fuerte." Susie se burla y pone una mano en su cadera, acentuando sus curvas.

Las orejas de John son de color rojo brillante cuando mira deliberadamente lejos del amplio pecho de Susie y de la felina sonrisa de la Sra. Templeton.

Sherlock se forzó a mirar de nuevo la agenda y forzó a su cerebro a acelerar a toda marcha.

"Lucy Winthrop. Él se acostaba con ella. Iba a dejarla por usted, Sra. Templeton. Se coló y lo golpeó con los candelabros que le dio por su aniversario. Iremos ahora."

La Sra. Templeton parece todo menos aliviada de que el asesino de su marido haya sido identificado.

"Lo imaginaba. Llama a la policía y hazles saber, ¿podrías, Susie?" dice mientras desliza la mano en el bolsillo de la chamarra de John. "Él no iba a dejarla por mi, de todos modos -siempre habría alguna otra ramera de la que no conozco el nombre."

"Marie Woodcomb, Sra. Templeton, es la ramera. Y tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

Sherlock gira bruscamente y avanza hacia la puerta, hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Le toma a John tres segundos más de lo habitual alcanzarlo en la calle vacía, y eso le molesta.

Caminaron medio camino de regreso a Baker Street antes de que Sherlock notara que John estaba sonriendo. Una pequeña, pero casi genuina sonrisa apareció e incitó a Sherlock aún más.

"Te gustó." murmura Sherlock. John se gira hacia él, su sonrisa cambia a la que es completamente genuina, la que reserva sólo para Sherlock. Eso ayuda, pero no mucho.

"¿El qué?" pregunta, exasperantemente inocente.

"Sus intenciones. Estaban muy cerca de hacerte _proposiciones_, y te _gustaron_."

"No seas ridículo." pero Sherlock puede verlo sonrojándose, aún con el débil alumbrado público, puede escuchar la mentira en su voz.

"Está bien." escupe Sherlock. Se da cuenta de que se siente muy caliente, como si sus orejas quemaran, con algo ardiendo dentro de él, algo que no recuerda haber sentido antes. "Tú eres, por supuesto, libre de tomar las ofertas que te arrojan. Aunque no creo que caigas tan bajo como para rebajarte a causar un conflicto entre una viuda y una adolescente huérfana. ¿Con quién fantaseabas, de todos modos?" la boca de Sherlock se secó "Pensé que era la chica, pero no podría juzgarlo bien." tal vez por que estaba luchando por no darse cuenta.

"¡De acuerdo, _bien_!" John detuvo sus pasos, pasando sus manos irritablemente por su cabello. Sherlock notó, distraídamente, la suavidad de su rostro debajo de eso, incluso cuando estaba contraído por el gesto familiar de molestia. "Me gusta la atención, ¿de acuerdo?" precipitó "Me gusta la gente pidiendo _mi_ atención, por una vez." más tranquilo "no puedo recordar la última vez que la gente me trató o me miró de esa manera." su mirada penetrante y cansada se encuentra con la de Sherlock y Sherlock siente una sacudida en el estómago. Se sorprende al descubrir que no es del todo una sensación desagradable. "Se siente... bien." John termina un poco sin convicción.

Mientras habla, Sherlock junta las piezas en hechos.

"Te has sentido como mi compañero, mi sombra." se da cuenta "No has tenido una cita exitosa desde que me conociste -y no por algún tiempo antes de eso. Quieres ser querido. Por eso no desanimaste sus afectos -sientes que nadie te quiere."

"¡Obviamente!"

"Pero es incorrecto" Sherlock continua, mientras interpreta correctamente lo que siente al final. "Te quiero."

Los ojos se John se agrandan, su pequeña y dulce boca se abre.

"¿Qu-?"

Sherlock no le permite terminar la pregunta. Sujeta a su médico militar y lo jala hacia un conveniente callejón cercano (al que deliberadamente esperó estar cerca antes de comentar respecto a la sonrisa de John, debido a la probable oportunidad de que la conversación tomara esa dirección.)

Sherlock agarra las solapas de la chamarra de John y lo empuja contra la pared del callejón, presionando sus cuerpos muy juntos. Siente el latido acelerado de John golpeando contra su pecho y sonríe. Pupilas dilatadas, no hay forcejeo, y -frota su entrepierna contra la de John- la inconfundible excitación.

John abre su boca, pero la cierra cuando Sherlock lo mira fijamente. Sus palabras se desvanecen en la nada, pero es en un suave gemido, que Sherlock se abre camino con su propia boca.

Sherlock es brusco. Metiendo la lengua en la boca de John, tirando de su cabello, sus mejillas, sus hombros, presionando sus cuerpos tan cerca como sea humanamente posible. No tiene experiencia, pero eso no importa, por que sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Lo que John quiere, de lo que debió haberse dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre lo había sabido, tal vez, pero nunca sintió la necesidad de actuar, hasta que alguien trató de quitárselo.

Sherlock no comparte.

Mete sus manos debajo de la camisa de John y desliza su manos por cada pulgada del pecho del hombre, su estómago, su espalda, la suave y tersa piel que ha estado esperando por ser tocada, a ser poseída. Después de reclamar cada pulgada tangible, Sherlock agarra el cabello de John y tira de su cabeza hacia un lado. Aquí, Sherlock se detiene por un momento, observando la piel descubierta y la respiración poco profunda de John, sus sorprendidos ojos -y sus brazos, que de alguna manera se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock.

Sherlock se inclina suavemente y pasa su lengua por el cuello de John, satisfecho de poder sentir físicamente la creciente erección de John a medida que lame la curva del cuello del hombre, el lóbulo e su oreja y el hueco de su garganta. Y entonces, Sherlock se lanzó sobre John, chupando su piel, marcándolo, clamándolo y las rodillas de John se debilitan, y lo presiona más fuerte contra la pared mientras su cuello es atacado.

Sherlock puede sentir su propio miembro creciendo más y se vuelve demasiado incómodo. Desliza una mano por la espalda de John y le agarra una nalga. John gime de placer, tallándose de nuevo contra la palma de Sherlock. Sherlock acaricia suavemente su entrada, deleitándose con los jadeos ahogados de John y luego desliza un dedo dentro de él.

Ante esto, John hace el único esfuerzo por empujar a Sherlock lejos. Sus ojos abiertos, su rostro enrojecido por la excitación y la vergüenza, y observa a su alrededor nerviosamente.

"¡Sherlock, estamos en público!"

Sherlock sigue acariciando su interior, disfrutando de la opresión caliente que había alrededor de sus dedos. Y empuja más profundo y añade un segundo dedo, y un tercero. La cabeza de John se precipita hacia atrás ante la sensación, dejando al descubierto su cuello, ahora marcado. Sherlock se complace con su obra.

"Difícilmente. Es casi la una de la mañana, y este callejón está vacío."

"¡Si, p-pero la gente vive en esas casas! Qué pasa si _-¡ah!"_ Sherlock sabe que ha encontrado la próstata de John. La acaricia más fuerte, presionando sus dedos contra el cuerpo de John. "¿Y si n-nos escuchan?" John termina a medias, luchando para poner a trabajar sus manos y tocarse él mismo.

"Entonces guarda silencio."

con un movimiento fluido, Sherlock giró a John, presionando su frente contra la pared del callejón, y tirando hacia abajo su pantalón y ropa interior, dejando su redondo trasero completa y desesperadamente expuesto hacia su miembro erecto.

"Las manos en la pared," Sherlock ordenó, desabrochándose sus propios pantalones. Se queda con su abrigo. "Y agáchate."

John le manda su familiar mirada de eres-un-ridículo por encima de su hombro -pero obedece. Se coloca frente a la pared y coloca sus manos sobre ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sherlock puede ver la pequeña y oscura entrada de John, esperando por él, rogando por él.

Sherlock casi se desarma por la rápida obediencia que John adoptó, hasta qué punto el otro confía en él como para exponerse de esa manera, tan vulnerable en muchos aspectos, cuando él había sido entrenado para ser un soldado de por vida. Sherlock registra cuánto ha subestimado la creciente necesidad de John por atención -por su, de Sherlock, atención.

Sherlock tira su propios pantalones hasta sus rodillas y libera su miembro erecto. Una de sus manos la agarra, esparciendo el líquido preseminal por todo lo largo, volviéndola todo lo resbaladiza posible con el fin de no lastimar demasiado a John. Su otra mano desliza nuevamente tres dedos hacia John, quien se extiende con suavidad, se aprende dónde está la próstata desde ese ángulo. John gime desesperadamente y trata de llegar hasta su propia erección, pero Sherlock le aparta la mano de un manotazo.

"Aún no."

John gruñe, increíblemente frustrado, pero el sonido se convierte en uno de imperceptible placer cuando Sherlock saca sus dedos y los reemplaza con su miembro.

"_¡J-Jesucristo!_" John jadea, demasiado alto. Sherlock, prácticamente está cegado por la sensación de su miembro al ser apretado por las paredes de John, levanta la mano y le da una palmada a la nalga derecha de su trasero, fuerte. Esto hace que John apriete con mayor fuerza y Sherlock comienza a empujar, casi sin darse cuenta, obligándose a ir tan profundamente como le fuera posible.

"Ve más lento" Sherlock silba, y le da una sonrisa a John que no puede ver. Qué cruel petición. Embiste bruscamente, profundo, deleitándose en la satisfacción física que nunca había sentido antes, en el apretado y virgen trasero de John, el cual lo está apretando desesperadamente, extendiéndose para adaptarse a él.

"¡Yo -pero -eres _enorme_" John suelta, con la voz entrecortada.

Sherlock se detiene.

"¿Quieres que me detenga, entonces?"

Ante esto, John se empuja de vuelta, apretando sus palmas contra la pared, moviendo su trasero de nuevo hacia Sherlock, jalan dolo más profundo.

"N-no -perdón -por favor-"

"Correcto." dice Sherlock, sonriendo de nuevo. Agarra las caderas de John y comienza a embestir de nuevo, con renovado vigor. Esta vez, sin embargo, recuerda el lugar que sus dedos habían estado presionando la próstata de John y maniobra con las caderas de John en consecuencia. Un poco más abajo...

"_Oh -¡oh! ¡Sh-Sherlock!"_

Allá vamos.

Sherlock lo penetra más y más rápido, asegurándose de llegar a ese punto cada vez, hasta que John está rogando, tan silenciosamente como puede.

"_Por favor... por favor deja que me toque... por favor... Maldita sea, Sherlock, tengo que acabar, por favor..."_

Sherlock se detiene por unos momentos más, sabiendo que aumenta la agonía de John, con lo cerca que está de su propio orgasmo. Luego se inclina hacia adelante -presionando aún más fuerte la próstata de John- y envuelve con sus dedos fríos el palpitante miembro de John.

John deja escapar una especia de gemido ahogado, todo su cuerpo temblando por la sensación, y Sherlock sabe que está cerca. Lo coge duro, amando ese apretado trasero que se extiende por él, succionándolo. Siente la espalda sudorosa de John contra su abdomen y se inclina hacia adelante para colocar su otra mano en la pared del callejón, por lo que el cuerpo de John está totalmente cubierto por él.

Sherlock jala del miembro de John al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas se aceleraron, y John, impacientemente, se empuja de vuelta, sin vergüenza, desesperado, empujando la mano en su miembro y su trasero hacia el miembro de Sherlock, envuelto con el cuerpo del detective consultor, hasta que finalmente, su respiración se vuelve trabajosa y su cuerpo se pone rígido con el orgasmo. Sherlock se libera al mismo tiempo y John deja escapar un delicioso gemido cuando el semen caliente de Sherlock se derrama dentro de él. Al terminar, Sherlock chupa el cuello de John una vez más, tanto como para marcarlo como para hacer que su cuerpo se estremezca con la acción.

Jadeando, Sherlock saca su miembro del interior de John. Su boca tiene una peculiar sonrisa de satisfacción mientras observa su trabajo y mira el trasero de John totalmente utilizado, sus nalgas rosadas por el constante golpeteo contra el cuerpo de Sherlock, su agujero extendido con el semen de Sherlock escurriendo por el.

Se inclina hacia adelante y apoya su cabeza en el hombro sudoroso y tembloroso de John.

"Eres mío. _No_ lo olvides."

El rostro agotado de John forma una pequeña sonrisa, increíblemente honesta para la ridículamente extraña relación en la que de alguna manera se ha involucrado con ese loco hombre.

"No lo haré."

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas Traductora.** Uff. Qué calor. Si vieran las veces que me sonrojé al traducirlo... bueno, ¡parecía foco!

**¡Sherlock es un maldito sádico!** He dicho. *entra en depresión*

¿Cómo vieron a Sherlock? Todo un _male!fatal_ ¿cierto? Me gustaría saber dónde demonios aprendió a hacer eso. En fin. Usé términos que yo conozco y son 'normales' en mi español latino, pero como esta página es multicultural, puede que haya usado alguno que no conozcan -déjenme su duda en un review y les explico-.

* * *

Ah, los invito a formar parte del **Foro** (dentro de FF(punto)net) de **Sherlock**, se llama **I'm Sherlocked**, hay un reto en este momento por motivo de inauguración. Espero que sean unas lindas personitas y entren, participen y lo hagan crecer. x3

Por último...

**¿Me dejas un review?**

Y cada review es un 'encuentro' en un callejón oscuro entre éstos dos...

Sherlock pillín...

_Nox_


End file.
